Nepali
Naurua , zyrtarisht Republika e Naurusë, është një vend ishullor në Oqeanin Paqësor Mikronezian. Fqinji më i afërt është Ishulli Banaba në Kiribati, 300 km në lindje. Nauru është vendi më i vogël ishullor në Botë, duke mbuluar vetëm 21 km² , Republika e pavarur më e vogël, dhe vendi i vetëm republikan në Botë pa një kryeqytet zyrtar .CIA World Fact Book URL accessed 2006-05-02. Është anëtari më së paku i populluar i Kombeve të Bashkuara. Në fillim i populluar nga popujt Mikronezian and Polinezian,Nauru u aneksua dhe u emërua 'koloni' nga Gjermania në shekullin e 19-të , dhe u bë territor i administruar nga Australia, e Re], dhe Britania e Madhe pas Luftës së parë Botërore. Ishulli u okupua Japonia gjatë Luftës së dytë Botërore. Naurua fitoi pavarësinë më 1968. Naurua është Ishull nga guri fosfat , dhe që prej vitit 1907 aktivite kryesor ekonomik ka pasur eksportimin e fosfatit.Republic of Nauru Permanent Mission to the United Nations URL Accessed 2006-05-10 Qeveria e Naurusë u kthye tek masat e jashtëzakonshme për të përfituar të ardhura. Në vitet e 90-ta,Naurua u bë parajsë taksash . Qysh nga viti 2001, ka pranuar ndihmë nga Qeveria Australiane ; si shkëmbim për këtë ndihmë, Naurua strehoi, deri në 2008, një qendër ndalimi që ndaloi dhe procesoi kërkuesit e azilit që donin të futeshin në AustraliBBC News: Australia ends 'Pacific Solution'. Historia : Artikulli kryesor : Historia Politika : Artikulli kryesor : Sistemi shtetror Njësit administrative : Artikulli kryesor : Njësit administrative Naurua ndahet në katrëmbëdhjetë njësi administrative. Këto njësi janë : Gjeografia : Artikulli kryesor : Gjeografia Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor : Ekonomia Demografia : Artikulli kryesor : Demografia Ishulli kishte një popullatë prej 9256 në fund të vitit 2006, dhe 96% flisnin Nauruanisht në shtëpi.Pupollsia ishte më e madhe por në 2006 diku rreth 1500 persona u larguan nga ishulli gjatë një riatdhesimi të punëtorëve imigrantë nga Kiribati dhe Tuvalu. Riatdhesimi ishte i motivuar nga një numë i madh i reduktimeve në industrinë e fosfatit.Gjuha zyrtare është Nauranisht, një gjuhë e dalluar pacifike ishullore. Anglishtja flitet gjerësisht dhe është gjuha e qeverisë dhe tregtisë. thumb|left|Populli Nauruan Feja kryesore është Krishterizmi (dy të tretat Protestant, një e treta Katolik). Gjithashtu është edhe një numër Bahá'í(10 përqind e popullsisë) si dhe Budizmi (3%).Kushtetuta garanton liri besimi; sidoqoftë, qeveria e ndalon këtë liri në disa rrethana. Rritja e standartit të jetesës pas pavarsimit pati efekte negative në popullatë. Nauruanët janë ndër popujt më të dhjamuar në botë, me 90% të të rriturve në mbipeshë. Obesity in the Pacific: too big to ignore. 2002. Secretariat of the Pacific Community ISBN 982-203-925-5Naurua ka nivelin më të lartë në botë me llojin 2 të diabetit, me mbi 40% të pupullatës të prekur.King, H. and Rewers M. 1993. Diabetes in adults is now a Third World problem. World Health Organization Ad Hoc Diabetes Reporting Group. Ethnicity & Disease 3:S67–74. Probleme tjera domethënëse të lidhura me dietën në Naurua përfshijnë, ndër të tjera, edhe sëmundje në Zemër. Mesatarja e jetesës është 58.0 vjet për meshkuj dhe 65.0 vjet për femra.WHO The world health report 2005. Nauru URL Accessed 2006-05-02 Literatura në vend është 97%, edukimi është i obligueshëm për fëmijët nga 5 deri në 15 vjeç, si dhe mësohen edhe dy vite të pa-obligueshme (Vitet 11 dhe 12).Waqa, B. 1999. UNESCO Education for all Assessment Country report 1999 Country: Nauru URL Accessed 2006-05-02. Një kamp i Universitetit të Paqësorit Jugor gjendet në ishull Kultura : Artikulli kryesor : Kultura :::Telekomunikacioni :::Transporti :::Ushtria :::Turizmi Lidhje të jashtme }} }} * Qeveria :* The Nauru Constitution * Kryetari : * Parlamenti : * Ministria : ---- * Sekretariati i Komietit te Pacifikut * CenPacNet, the country's Internet service provider * Consular Information Sheet ---- * Category:Shtete af:Nauru als:Nauru an:Nauru ar:ناورو ast:Nauru bat-smg:Nauru be:Науру bg:Науру bn:নাউরু bpy:নাউরু bs:Nauru ca:Nauru ceb:Nauru crh:Nauru cs:Nauru cy:Nauru da:Nauru de:Nauru diq:Nauru dv:ނައުރޫ el:Ναουρού en:Nauru eo:Nauro es:Nauru et:Nauru eu:Nauru fi:Nauru fr:Nauru frp:Naouru fy:Naurû ga:Nárú gd:Nauru gl:Nauru - Naoero gv:Naaroo he:נאורו hr:Nauru ht:Naorou hu:Nauru ia:Nauru id:Nauru io:Nauru is:Nárú it:Nauru ja:ナウル jv:Nauru ka:ნაურუ kk:Науру ko:나우루 ks:Nauru ksh:Nauru ku:Naûrû kw:Nauru la:Nauruna Insula lb:Nauru li:Naoeroe lij:Nauru lt:Nauru lv:Nauru mi:Nauru mr:नौरू ms:Nauru na:Naoero nah:Nauru nds:Nauru new:नाउरु nl:Nauru nn:Nauru no:Nauru oc:Nauru os:Науру pam:Nauru pl:Nauru pms:Nauru ps:ناورو pt:Nauru qu:Nawru rm:Nauru ro:Nauru ru:Науру sa:नौरु scn:Nauru se:Nauru sh:Nauru simple:Nauru sk:Nauru sl:Nauru sr:Науру sv:Nauru sw:Nauru ta:நவூரு tg:Науру th:ประเทศนาอูรู tl:Nauru tpi:Nauru tr:Nauru uk:Науру ur:ناورو uz:Nauru vi:Nauru vo:Naureän wo:Nauru zh:諾魯 zh-min-nan:Nauru zh-yue:瑙魯